Layer Light Barrier
Design It looks like two poles, that line up to the track (Or where they meet) and when placed, they create a yellow barrier which sparks every once in a while. General In BMC: Light Tower Storage to get one Layer Light Barrier. Costs 1,500 City Cash to build. 10 minute build time. Research Building: Light Amplification Lab. Path One Upgrades: Effect Neutralizer, 1,500 City Cash, City Level 20 required, 30 minute research time. Heat Lamp, 4,000 City Cash, City Level 21 required, 2 hour research time. Color-Mega Heat. 8,000 City Cash, City Level 23 required. 5 hour research time. Bloontonium Barrier. 15,000 City Cash, City Level 27 required. 1 day research time. Path Two Upgrades have the same requirements needed as path one. Technical Whenever a Bloon touches the barrier, it loses one layer. Does not damage MOAB-Classes as it only removes layers. It can damage MOAB-Classes after being upgraded. It can only remove layers on certain bloons until upgraded. When it's 0/0, it can only remove layers on Pink Bloons and below. Has 6 HP. For every layer it pops, it gets 2 XP. For every ceramic it strips, it gets 10 XP. For every MOAB Class it pops, it gets 50XP (400 if it's a ZOMG) Hotkey: _ (Shift + -) Desc: The Light Barrier strips layers off of your bloons, but it can only strip layers off of weak bloons until you can empower its light. It can't affect MOABs until it gains incredible power by the most powerful upgrades. Upgrades Path One: Effect Neutralizer, 1,000$/1,400$/1,900$/2,400$. The Layer Light Barrier can now remove layers on Black, White, and Zebra Bloons. The barrier will now turn yellow with striped cyan. Requires 50 XP to unlock. Desc: The Light Barrier now found out how to neutralize the effects of the Black and White bloons and pop them. Heat Lamp, 1,900$/2,500$/3,000$/3,600$. The Layer Light Barrier can now remove layers on Lead Bloons. The barrier will now turn red with striped orange. Requires 450 XP to unlock. Desc: Heat up the light to melt the lead on lead bloons! The barrier will now be able to strip layers off of lead bloons. Color-Mega Heat. 3,000$/3,900$/4,700$/5,500$. The Layer Light Barrier can now remove layers on Rainbow and instantly destroy the ceramic layer on ceramic bloons. The barrier will now be striped with rainbow colors. Requires 3,000 XP to unlock. Desc: Super hot light will destroy the colors on Rainbow Bloons and completely melt the ceramic layer off ceramic bloons! Bloontonium Barrier, 8,000$/9,000$/10,000$/11,500$. The Layer Light Barrier can now deal 100 damage to MOAB Class Bloons.. The barrier will now be dark green and the barrier will look much thicker and larger. Requires 25,000 XP to unlock. Desc: The combination of a much taller and larger barrier and the power of Bloontonium will damage MOAB Class Bloons a ton! When MOABs touch the barrier, they will take significant damage. Path Two: Double Take, 1,800$/2,300$/2,850$/3,400$. The Layer Light Barrier will now take off two layers. The poles now are much larger and now there are two barriers. Requires 200 XP to unlock. Desc: Double the barriers, double the pops! This will now allow for two layers instead of one to be popped when a bloon goes through! After-Stun, 1,900$/2,400$/2,950$/3,500$. 5 seconds after bloons touch the barrier, it will get stunned for 2 seconds. The poles will now have yellow circles above them and the yellow circles will shock every once in a while. Applies to all bloons and MOABs. Requires 1,000 XP to unlock. Desc: Light + Electricity = Awesome. A few seconds after Bloons touch the barrier, they'll get stunned for 3 seconds, making it easier as ever to pop tons of bloons! Mega Barrier, 4,000$/5,100$/6,200$/7,500$. The Layer Light Barrier will now take off 3 layers. The poles will turn dark green and the yellow circles will turn lime and spark green. The two barriers will now fuse into a large barrier. Requires 8,500 XP to unlock. Desc: Big Barrier is Big. This larger barrier will strip off 3 layers making it ultra powerful! Effect Erase, 7,500$/8,250$/9,500$/11,000$. The Layer Light Barrier will remove Camo and Regen from their respective bloons. The poles are now orange and have the camo texture on it. The circle above the left pole will get the camo texture and turn orange, and the circle above the right pole will turn orange and turn into a heart shape. Ability Unlocked: FlaShock. The screen will flash orange and then all bloons and MOAB Class Bloons will be stunned for 9 seconds. All bloons will have lost 6 layers and their effects. MOAB Class Bloons will take 400 damage. Cooldown: 120 seconds. After the ability, the circles will be gone and then phase back into existence after 60 seconds. For the 60 seconds when the circles are gone, the barrier will not work. Requires 40,000 XP to unlock. Desc: By adding Nano Super Scrubbers to the barrier, Camo and Regen bloons will lose their abilities and become vulnerable to all towers! Ability: FlaShock. The circles of electricity powering the Barrier will explode, causing all bloons to be stunned and take a lot of damage! However, the circles will take a while to regenerate, and during that while, the barrier will be inactive. Cooldown: 120 Seconds. Trivia * When the track length is wider than usual, the poles will extend to accommodate the wider track length. * This was designed for roundabout tracks like Race Track and Three Times Around. It's OP, but I tried to make it expensive. * I, uh, have nothing else special to say about this tower. (BOO YOU STINK) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers